Kaito Maneskinn
|base of operations = None Specified |status = Active. |magic = Summoning Magic Duplication Magic |weapons = Fragarach (Formerly) Kusanagi |image = }} |''迷宮快刀,|''Meikyū Kaitō}} is a Mage in training, who is driven by his vendetta. Also known as 'Rōnin ''(浪人, Rōnin) ', Kaitō would do whatever it takes to become stronger and avenge his deceased parents. Preferring to use his sword only in life-or-death situation and concealing his one ''true fighting style, Kaitō became a practitioner of unarmed or close quarters combat at K.I.M.A. He was born to Tobirama Meikyū and Shizuka Meikyū in Bosco. After his dreams were usurped from him and his life turned upside down, Kaitō was consumed by his inner darkness and nearly went rogue, that is, until he was rescued by a certain-man. After saving him from his own darkness, the man persuaded Kaitō to join K.I.M.A; as it was the only way for him to keep the kid in check. While initially Kaitō had some difficulty trying to fit in but later on, he became a part of K.I.M.A. Appearance Personality History Magic & Abilities Way of Combat Rōnin's Blade Physical Prowess '''Skilled Street-fighter/Dirty Fighting: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Impressive Reflexes & Agility: Magical Abilities Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō) ': Summoning Magic is a Caster and Holder Magic. While most user's tend to use their own magic, Kaitō uses a small orb with mystical symbols on it to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. However, since Kaitō is not used to using his own magic in order to draw or summon objects, it takes him significantly longer amount of time to summon objects. This leaves him vulnerable in certain situations since there is a limit to how many times he can use the orb. He mostly uses this magic to call forth his sword and his gauntlets. However, after training under Samarra for three months, Kaitō's summoning skills have improved drastically; to the point where he can summon and unleash a volley of shurikens at his enemy in a matter of seconds. *'Fragarach: Fragarch is an incredibly rare sword and magical artifact that is also refereed to as "The Answerer" as it has the ability to speak to it's wielder and can often offer the wielder advice. The sword itself is roughly five hundred years old and despite being old, is actually still very sharp and resilient. The weapon can also be used as a detector or a sensing device as it has the ability to magically sense negative emotions around it. It can sense anything from hate, anger, grief, despair to fear; making it extremely useful. The blade itself is comparable to that of a long sword (albeit being slightly longer) and much like a long sword has a grip for two hands. Combined with it's ergonomic grip and extremely sharp edge, the Fragarach can either defend against or even cut through other swords. *'Gravity Gauntlets ''(重力甲掛け, Jūryoku Kōgake) : *'Shogun's Crimson Nail (将軍の紅釘, Shōgun no Benikugi''): Duplication Magic (複製の魔法, Fukusei no Mahō) ': Duplication Magic is a Caster Magic that allows Kaitō to instantly create several replicas' of himself. The Duplication Magic much like it's Black Art counter part, allows the Kaitō to essentially create several clones or replicas of himself. However, instead of focusing on different aspects of his emotions, the clones' are exactly like him. In fact, they talk, act and move like the original; making them indistinguishable. Interestingly enough, each clone has the power to further replicate. Each clone creates an identical physical living duplicate of itself upon any physical impact. This process is spontaneous and cannot be prevented even by Kaitō. The duplicates think, feel, and act independently, though are usually guided by the original. Each clone is mentally linked to each other and the original; allowing for coordinated attacks and surveillance. The original can also obviously absorb the duplicates back into his body, this also restores his lost magic energy in the process. Kaitō regularly uses his duplicates to gain intel on his enemies, overwhelm is opponents or simply distract or confuse people. *'Healing: He can use the unique merging or process of clone absorption to heal himself. When he absorbs his clones, if uninjured, not only does he gain their energy but also their physical and mental health. Using this trick, he can recover quickly. Great Magic Power: *'Magical Aura': *'Quick Magic Recovery': Equipment * Fragarach (Formerly): * Kusanagi (草薙の剣) ': Kusanagi, better known as ''Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi is a sword that is passed from one generation to another among the Meikyū. TBA~ *'''The Orb: Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:K.I.M.A